Be a man watashi no otoko
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Una canción que se repite desencadena el corazón de la alemna pelirroja...


Nombre completo: Be a man - watashi no otoko (Sé un hombre - mi hombre)  
Anime/Manga: Shin Seiki Evangelion(nombre original) o Neon Genesis Evangelion (para la versión que se exportó)  
Pareja: ShinjixAsuka Género: Waff / Songfic / Toques de Lemon /  
Autora: Katsumi-dono pensamientos de Asuka - - diálogos párrafos entre son la canción be a man de aqua ---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno chicos, me voy a trabajar. Nos vemos!

-Adiós Mistao!- dijero los pilotos del los EVAs 01 y 02 a coro.

La puerta se cerró y por unos instante hubo silencio hasta que Asuka recordó algo y de una manera imperativa dijo:

-Shinji, yo me voy a quedar con el audio hasta que Misato vuelva.

-¿Por qué no usas el walkman?

-Por qué debería usarlo?

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

Shinji se quedó observando como Asuka colocaba un Cd en el audio y se ponía los auricurales. vio que seleccionaba una canción y se quedó viendo como la escuchaba. Cuando la canción terminó, Asuka presionó el botón para volver a escucharla y eso a Shinji le resultó extraño, no sólo porque cuando Asuka escuchaba música no se quedaba quieta, sino también porque nunca volvía a escuchar siquiera el mismo Cd en un mismo mes.

Asuka, estaba usando como siempre su vestido corto con breteles color amarillo pastel que combinaba con sus expresión en ese momento. Se veía deprimida mientras escuchaba la canción, no parecía ser uno de esos Cd's de pop que ella escuchaba. Decidió programar 20 temas seguidos, todos la misma canción, para no tener que estra a cada rato volviendo el compact.

Asuka escuchaba una triste canción. Parecía SU canción. Ya la había escuchado seis veces, y volvía a empezar...

The world is quiet,  
like there is no one around,  
but I feel you beside me  
(el mundo está tranquilo como si no hubiera nadie alrededor pero te siento a mi lado.)

/Siempre se siente el mismo silencio por la noche, siempre tranquilo. Después del segundo impacto, la población se redujo a la mitad y tanto Tokyo como Neo-Tokyo 2 fueron destruídas. Luego de el espectáculo de los ángeles, Neo-Tokyo 3 se encuentraa casi desabitada. Nunca he escuchado a Mistao hablar de algún vecino desde que llegué aquí, y tampoco he visto a alguno. Es cómo si en esta ciudad no hubiera nada más que NERV. No hay nadie, pero te siento cerca mío./

I know the secrets,  
you keep locked away inside,  
don't understand, why you are fighting  
(conozco los secretos que guardas en tu interior no entiendo por que estás peleando)

/Te he observado lo suficiente como para conocerte por completo. Conozco los secretos que tú guardas, no sólo los detalles, sé perfectamente por qué eres tú y no yo o la primera elegida o quien sea, quien maneja el EVA-01, entre otras miles de cosas. Pero no entiendo... ¿por qué peleas¿Por qué peleas contigo mismo¿Por qué peleeas con el mundo¿Por qué/

I know, she must be special,  
this new girl by your side,  
I seek for answers, when I look into your eyes,  
And he turns, so i can't, but I will be strong  
(lo sé, ella debe ser especial,  
está nueva chica a tu lado busco respuestas cuando miro dentro de tus ojos pero volteas, y no puedo, pero seré fuerte)

/Ya sé que ella es muy especial para tí. Esa chica a quien, según Ritsuko, tú salvaste una vez, cuando utilizaste el rifle positrón contra un ángel, antes de que yo llegara. Rei Ayanami. Dime¿la amas? Busco respuestas en tus ojos, pero tú te alejas de mí, lo sé, por mi caracter, mi forma de ser, mi forma de actuar, ya sé. Busco esa respuesta pero tu volteas a verme y no puedo. Me duele, me duele no poder... no poder... no poder ser tu chica, no, tu mujer. Ya no soy una niña. Por qué me tratan de esa forma? Debo ser fuerte, por favor, tratame como si fuera alguien, aunque no lo sea. Dejame ser aunque sea una mínima parte de lo que tu eres en mi vida./

For once in your life, be a man,  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can, don't leave me with scars, that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man  
(por una vez en tu vida, sé un hombre solo dime las palabra,s porque sé que tú puedes no me dejes heridas, que nadie pueda sanar por una vez en tu vida - sé un hombre)

/por una vez en tu vida te pido que seas un hombre, no solo MI hombre. quiero que seas fuerte y que dejes de esconderte. Los dos juntos podríamos crear una VIDA. los dos podríamos vivir. Sólo tienes que decirme esas palabras, sé que en el fondo puedes, como cuando de tu interior sacaste fuerza para gritarle a tu padre, tú puedes. Sólo dímelo. No me dejes más herida de lo que ya estoy, no dejes heridas que nadie pueda curar. Sí, sé como me comporto con Kaji, pero es como amar a una estrella del cine, es imposible, es sólo un amor de... de... de niña. Debo dejar de amarlo, yo ya soy una mujer, y sólo quiero ser tuya. Por favor dímelo y no tengas miedo, por una vez en tu vida, sé un hombre./

You made me love you, love you right from the start.  
You're controlling my heart, babe.  
Don't pack your bags yet, Give me time to say goodbye Just don't leave me wounded  
(me hiciste amarte, amarte desde el principio estás controlando mi corazón, baby no empaques tus maletas todavía, dame tiempo de decir adiós no me dejes herida)

/Tu forma de ser, de actuar, tan tonta y adorable. Te amé desde el principio, sin darme cuenta y sin aceptarlo. Sin darte cuenta controlas mi corazón, mi vida, mi alma, me controlas, Shinji. Muchas veces quisiste irte: del departamento, de la ciudad, de este mundo, y por suerte te hayas quedado. Hoy te volví a escuchar decirlo de nuevo. Por favor no empaques aún, aunque sea dejame despedirte. No quiero que te vayas, pero menos verte ir sin haberme despedido. No me dejes herida, por favor, amame.../

No, I just hope you will regret the things you do Come back to me, 'cause our love is the real thing.  
And he turns, so i can't, but I will be strong  
(no, sólo espero que te arrepientas de las cosas que haces regresa a mí, porque nuestro amor es real pero volteas y no puedo pero seré fuerte)

/Deseo que te arrepientas de todo lo que me dijiste y de todo lo que has hecho, tú me heriste más de lo que yo te herí a tí, porque se que yo no soy tan importante para ti como tu lo eres para mi. Por favor no te vayas, y si lo haces, por favor regresa. Mi amor por tí es real, aunque no quiera admitirlo por completo. lo admito porque me cansé de sufrir, me cansé de evitar mis sentimientos, te amo, te amo, te amo... aunque no lo creas, te amo./

For once in your life, be a man,  
just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can,  
Don´t leave me with scars, that no one can heal.  
For once in your life - be a man  
(por una vez en tu vida, se un hombre solo dime las palabras porque sé que tú puedes no me dejes heridas que nadie pueda sanar por una vez en tu vida se un hombre)

/se mi hombre, seré tu mujer si tu así lo deseas. sólo con que me lo digas seré tuya porque eres lo más importante para mí. te necesito, y quiero que tu me necesites a mí. no me vuelvas a herir, porque sé que sólo tu puedes curarme con tu amor, con tu cuerpo, quiero que me beses de verdad, por amor, con afecto, con el mismo sentimiento que yo llevo dentro de mí. por favor, con que sólo una vez seas un hombre y me lo digas, yo te amré y todo será feliz para ambos/

I knew that I, I fought to keep our love strong.  
If you leave me now, you'll come running back for more, babe.  
And I hope for, and I wish for, and I pray, that the words from your mouth can, eventually make you a man  
(yo sabía que yo, yo pelée para mantener nuestro amor fuerte si me dejas ahora, volverás corriendo por más, babe Y espero porque, y deseo porque, y rezo porque las palabras de tu boca puedan, eventualmente hacerte un hombre)

/yo pelée para que nuestro amor siguiera, pero tú no me ams, lo sé, es ella. Pero debes saber que ella no te ama y cuando te vayas de aquí y veas la realidad volverás a mí lado para que te dé mi amor. Yo espero, deseo y rezo porque las palabras que me digas te hagan ser un hombre, el hombre que nació para ser mío.. porque yo soy la mujer que nació para ser tuya. ojalá, esas palabras, eventualmente, te hagan ser un hombre./

Asuka volteó para ver a Shinji, creyendo que el estaría distraído, pero notó que la miraba con ojos tiernos y estaba sentado a su lado.

La canción seguía, pero Asuka no la escuchaba, no entendía esa mirada, en ese momento. ¿Un milagro? Era extraño.

Shinji quitó los auriculares de los oídos de Asuka y está se quedó petrificada cuando sintió la cabeza de su amor recostada en su hombro y unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban. Una respiración cálida que cosquilleaba en su cuello, que traía locura, que la hacía amarlo más.

-Shin- no pudo continuar. Los labios de su compañero se posaron en los suyos y la arrojaron al piso.

Se descubrió devolviendole el beso, abrazándolo, debajo de él, como siempre, en las noche mientras mojaba las sábanas, lo había soñado.

entre besos y suspiros le preguntó:

-Shinji-kun¿por qué?

-Cometiste el hermoso milagro de pensar en voz alta. Yo también te amo, creí que eras tú la que no- tampoco pudo seguir. Otro beso silenció el ambiente.

Las respiraciónes entrecortadas de ambos acaloraban el ambiente, lo hacían pesado; tan pesado que pen-pen que había estado recostado en el sillón, decidió meterse en la heladera... pero además se ruborizaba viendo esa escena...

El aire pesado inundaba el ambiente, romántico tal vez?

Asuka sentía como el éxtasis la invadía, como esa sensación de mujer llenaba su cuerpo. Esa sensación que amaba, y esa persona que adoraba también... Un momento! el tímido Shinji, las estaba besando, amandola... él ya era su hombre... no importaba después.

El ambiente se tornaba aún más pesado, pero a nadie le importaba, los besos seguían acompañando a las caricias, los mimos y una erección.

Shinji se sorprendió de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que a pesar de todas las veces que se había puesto colorado frente a Rei, eso nunca había pasado. Su sorpresa interrumpió el beso y Asuka vio sus ojos preocupados.

- ¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?

Él solo sonrió y volvió a besarla en los labios, en el cuello, en la frente y en cualquier lugar donde Asuka lo dejara.

Ya toda la casa estaba inmersa en un calor sofocante. El cuerpo de Shinji lo seguía sorprendiendo abruptamente mientras el seguía besandola. De vez en cuando, muy suavemente para no lastimarla, mordía sus orejas sacando una especie de gemido o risa de la boca de su compañera.

A unos metros, el audio, con los auriculares conectados, seguía pasando la canción sin que nadie la escuchara. Pero ahora, ya no valía la pena escucharla.

Shinji seguía acalorado y pensaba como hacía Asuka para soportar el calor y que ella, además, estaba debajo suyo.

En ese momento, Asuka no resistió más el calor.

Tomo una de las manos con las que Shinji la abrazaba y la colocó sobre su hombro, sobre el bretel amarillo de su vestido y la deslizó hacia su brazo.

Ambos seguían besandose impacientes, pero sus cuerpos estaban mucho más calientes que hacía unos instantes.

Shinji no pudo más y se levantó. Los ojos de Asuka se humedecieron y él la tomó como a una novia y la llevó a su habitación.

Asuka sólo pudo recostarse en el pecho del tercer chico, y no preguntó nada.

En la habitación la recostó en la cama y volvió a ponerse encima de ella. Ambos se habían enfriado un poco, pero sabían que recuperarían el calor o incluso, lo sobrepasarían.

Los besos comenzaron de nuevo al igual que las caricias. El bretel de Asuka estaba bajo, pero hacía fata bajar el otro.

La piloto del Eva 02 tomo la manos de Shinj entre las suyas, arqueó su espalda y desabrochó su vestido. Aún sosteniendo las manos de Shinji apoyó las manos sobre su cuello y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo.

Ambos respiraban cada vez más fuerte.

La manos de Asuka comenzaron a descender y se detuvieron sobre sus senos. Shinji intentaba detener a su cuerpo e intentaba no dejarse llevar. En el intento sus labios y sus manos se endurecieron, y Asuka notó el cambio.

Shinji continuó besándola como si nada hubera sucedido, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Asuka dejó las manos de Shinji sobre sus pechos, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído:

- Déjate llevar... no tengas miedo... sé mi hombre.

Shinji se relajó un poco ante esas palabras y se sintió feliz y a la vez confundido de que Asuka pudiera tranquilizarlo con suaves palabras. Pero el aún necesitaba controlarse.

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y besó su pecho. Eso sólo lo hacía estar más al borde.

Lo abrazó y Shinji sintió como el sostén de su compañera rozaba su piel.

Asuka se aferró mucho más a él y entre susurros, gemido y amor le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? Es un sentimiento maravilloso...

Shinji no supo que decir; quería hacerlo pero... no debía, no podría, no lo haría bien y todo lo que habia pasado se iría como el viento.

- No tengas miedo. No importa como lo hagas porque te amo, amo tus besos, tus caricias, tus manos, tu cuerpo. Te amo, Shinji...

Shinji seguía sorprendido de las palabras tranquilizadoras que Asuka podía transmitir.

Entre susurros y exitación un 'sí' llenó el ambiente.

Asuka abrazó y besó a Shinji con mucho más amor del que había mostardo anteriormente. Comenzó a desbrochar su pantalón y para no soltar las manos de su pecho, utilizó su pies par sacarlos de la cama. Ella no se había dado cuenta que mientras hacía esto, su amor le había quitado el vestido.

Entre el amor que los rodeabase metieron bajo las sábanas para aumentar el calor que sentían y apresar sus cuerpos.

La felicidad inundó a Asuka cuando Shinji comenzó a desabrochar su sostén. Sus manos eran tan suaves que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el momento. Sintió que sus senos aún seguían tapados. Y abrió los ojos justo para ver como Shinji observaba su femineidad.

Asuka sentía mucho calor por dentro y podría haber muerto de asfixia cuando Shinji apoyó su cabeza sobre sus pechos y los frotó con su mejilla.

Se quedaron en esa posición abrazados un rato. Ya había comenzado a oscurecer y en la habitación apenas se divisaban los dos cuerpos.

Shinji volvió a su labor de desvestir a Asuka que sólo deseaba que él lo hiciera. Mientras continuaba frotando los pechos de su compañera tomó ambos costados de su cadera y comenzó a quitarle la última prenda que le quedaba. Hasta que lo logró. Asuka no deseaba moverse y dejar de sentir a Shinji de aquella placentera manera, así lo obligó a desvestirse sólo.

Fue maravillosa para ambos la sensación de sentir su cuerpos desnudos. Shinji se colocó a su lado, la abrazó y la recostó sobre su pecho, como si le devolviera lo que ella había hecho.

En ese momento, la voz de Asuka quebró el silencio y mencionó en el oído de su amor:

- ¿ Lo hacemos?

Shinji iba a asentir y en ese momento recordó algo importante.

- Pero no tengo protección y si lo hacemos, tú quedaras...

- Es lo que quiero. Deseo que nos una para siempre.

Shinji se paralizó al oír esa respuesta. Asuka no demostraba ninguna sonrisa maliciosa, parecía decirlo de verdad.

- Pero aún no tenemos la edad como para...

- No te preocupes, siempre existe la posibilidad de un aborto. Además, en esta fecha no soy fértil.

Shinji no pudo hacer más que confiar en su compañera, la amaba demasiado como para negarle su cuerpo.

- ¿Me harás el amor Shinji-kun?

- Por supuesto.

Las suaves caricias comenzaron a volverse más agresivas y a la vez placenteras. En ese momento Shinji se detuvo y Asuka le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Porque tú aún no me has acariciado como yo si lo he hecho.

Asuka comenzó a besarlo y lo abrazó. Su manos atravesaron su pecho, se detuvieron un momento en su abdomen y luego bajaron al área debida. Acariciaron el miembro de Shinji de forma suave mientra sus lenguas enloquecían y las manos de Shinji apretaban los senos de su compañera.

Entonces comenzó.

Lo hicieron, una y otra vez hasta extenuarse y caer en un profundo sueño uno al lado del otro. Ambos entre sueños mencionaban sus nombres se acariciaban, desnudos, amándose.

Shinji se despertó cuando un trueno corrompió la tranquilidad del departamento. Sus ojos tardaron en abrirse y sintió una brisa fresca rondando la habitación. Observó como Asuka levemente tiritaba, tomó una frasada muy gruesa para taparse los dos y cerró las ventanas y las cortinas de su habitación.

Se quedó observando su rostro: incriblemente parecía el ángel que para él era. En realidad, aún no estaba seguro de amarla, pero sabía que ella se encargaría de enamorarlo, así que sólo la abrazó contra su cuerpo y siguió durmiendo a su lado.

Ya era tarde y Misato volvió de su trabajo, toda empapada por la lluvia. Por alguna razón sólo pudo sonreír al ver dos cuerpos en la cama. Tal vez creía que la tormenta y el frío les había ayudado a superar su rivalidad o cualquier diferencia que tuvieran, pero jamás imaginó que cuando se acercara a saludarlos, más allá de que estuvieran dormidos, como un gesto de hermana mayor, los encontraría abrazados y desnudos.

- Si fuera por el frío deberían estar usando sus piyamas - pensó.

Misato estaba feliz por los dos chicos, pero debía protegerlos: Nerv no permitiría que eso sucediera con dos chicos de menos de dieciocho años, que trabajaran allí, y mucho menos siendo los pilotos de los dos Evas más importantes.

Decidió irse a dormir y dejarlos tranquilos con la promesa de avisarlos y advertirlos sobre las consecuencias por la mañana siguiente.

El despertador que Mistao había preparado para despertarse antes que los demás sonó a las siete. Rápidamente se cambió y se arregló lista para hablar con los dos chicos que seguían pacíficamente durmiendo en la habitación contigua.

Increible fue que ella preparara el desayuno. Le tomo media hora poder hacer pan tostado y calentar los tres cafés; pero al fin y al cabo lo había hecho.

Decidió escuchar un poco de música y se dio cuenta de que estaba prendido con un programado de veinte canciones que se repetía cada vez que terminaba. Se colocó los auriculares y comenzó a escuchar la misma canción que había escuchado Asuka la tarde del día anterior. Ella pensó lo mismo que la pelirroja, sólo que reemplazó los Shinji's por Kaji's. Aunque algún Shinji le quedó perdido por algún lado.

Decidió quitar los auriculares y bajó el volumen para poder escuchar si los chicos se despertaban.

El ritmo suave de la canción despertó a Asuka que se encontró abrazada en una cálida cama y, a pesar de sus ganas de quedarse en esa posición por siempre, decidió despertar a Shinji con un beso y le dijo que era hora de levantarse.

Se vistieron y se levantaron para preparar el desayuno que creían inexistente. Se sorprendieron al ver a Misato tirada en un sillón, vestida a esa hora, mirando el techo y escuchando música, esperandolos con el desayuno ya preparado.

La Mayor Katsuragi se limitó a sonreírles y los invitó a sentarse. Aún se veía lluvia a través de la ventana. Asuka no lo había notado así que preguntó:

- ¿Hace cuánto está lloviendo?

- Desde ayer por la tarde o noche. ¿Tan temprano se durmieron? - los cuestionó Misato.

Ninguno supo que responder, temían la explicación que continuaba.

- ¿Empiezan ustedes o prefieren que lo haga yo?

De nuevo ninguno dijo nada, así que Misato comenzó a hablar, bastante calmada y sin ninguna preocupación.

- Ayer, cuando llegué del trabajo, encontré que ustedes dos estaban durmiendo juntos - sonrió -, por lo cual supongo que arreglaron sus diferencias, así que los felicito.

Los dos niños se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar semejante cosa de una persona de treinta años, sin que los retara por haber dormido juntos, pero era mejor no cuestionar. La dejaron continuar:

- No me molestó encontrarlos durmiendo juntos pero - su sonrisa desapareció -, Nerv no acepta eso. Yo, por mi parte, estoy felices de que se lleven bien, pero Nerv no los dejara seguir juntos si se entera de que esto ha sucedido. Pueden estar juntos en casa todo lo que quieran, cuidense un poco más en la escuela, y en Nerv intenten casi no hablarse y sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra¿entendido?

Movieron la cabeza sin preguntar ni cuestionar ni exigir ninguna explicación sobre el tema. Ambos sabía que a Nerv no había que discutirle nada.

- A propósito -continuó Misato -¿cómo es eso de que estaban durmiendo desnudos?

Los rostros de colorados eran peores que los que a Shinji siempre se les cruzaban por la cara; eran imposibles de disimular. Misato repitió:

- ¿podrían explicármelo por favor?

Seguían rojos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Misato se preocupaba porque gracias a Kaji había sabido sobre el projecto de instrumentalización humana. No se admitían sentimientos ya que hacían débil al hombre, él debía ser como una máquina, perfecta que no sufriera modificaciones sentimentales. Los pilotos de los Evangelions debían haber perdido a su madre por la razón de que, supuestamente, eso los hacía más fríos. En el caso de Asuka ella nunca tuvo padre, y en el de Shinji, era lo mismo que lo tuviera o que no. Su edad también se tomaba en cuenta; al ser chicos no podían superar esos hecho con facilidad y su personalidad podía ser modificada por Nerv.

- De acuerdo - dijo Misato al fin -, pueden guardarse lo que quieran, no los voy a obligar a contarme. Sólo recuerden que deben protegerse si llegan a hacer el amor - los chicos se pusieron aún más rojos - y no se lo cuenten a nadie, no sólo por su seguridad sino porque es algo privado que sólo deben compartir con personas en las que confíen lo suficiente como para tocar esos temas tan delicados. ¿O.K.?

Ambos asintieron, sin mostrar sus rostros.

- Me olvidaba! Ritsuko me ayudó y pedí especialmente que ustedes no fueran hoy a Nerv ya que los reporté con mucha tarea y con posible gripe, así que aprovecharemos el día de hoy para ver como actúan ante los demás, si no les molesta. Pero si no lo desean, pueden quedarse haciendo lo que quieran.

- Y la escuela? - preguntó Asuka.

- Nerv se encargó de avisar, no hay problema.

- Misato...

- ¿Qué sucede Shinji?

- Gracias...

- No hay de qué, no te preocupes. No olviden que si necesitan hablar con alguien, estoy disponibleee!

Los tres se rieron del comentario y se dispusieron a desayunar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ya a media mañana, Asuka y Shinji debatían en la pieza del último sobre si había que hablar con Misato. Está fue una de las pocas cosas en las que concordaron en su vida. Se dirijieron a su habitación y tocaron la puerta. Un 'sí' se escuchó desde adentro y ambos pasaron.

- ¿Qué quieren? - preguntó con tono amable.

- Pensabamos este... hablar contigo este... sobre lo que pasó...

- Sientense.

Ambos obeecieron y quedaron enfrentados a ella que estaba sentada en su silla haciendo unos informes del trabajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren comentar?

Ambos se quedaron callados: querían hablar con alguien pero no sabían de qué; sin contar la vergüenza que les daba hablar el tema. Los tres se quedaron mirándose un rato. En ese momento, Shinji la interrumpió:

- Lo que queríamos decirte es que... que... ...

- ¿Si?

- Tú nos dijiste que podíamos hablar contigo de lo que necesitarámos, y lo que queremos decirte es que ya hicimos el amor - comentó Asuka demostrando uno de sus clásicos tonos de orgullo.

Mágicamente, la cara de Misato pasó por varios colores:  
rojo: por lo directa que había sido con el tema.  
azul: se quedo petrificada con el hecho.  
verde: había hecho el amor mucho antes que ella.  
blanco: semejante noticia le cayó de re-sorpresa.  
violeta: el moretón que se dio durante el estado de shock. La cara, además quedó en super-super-super-super-deformed con esa noticia, además de qué estaba medio enojada porque no le habían avisado antes. Intentó calmarse, pero le salió mal...

- ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Que ya lo hicimos -le respondió Asuka como si hacer el amor a los catorce años fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

A Misato le estaba agarrando la fiebre como le agarraba cuando veía a Kaji o lo escuchaba hacer comentarios sobre su época de adolescente.

- Perdonen - dijo un poco más calmada -, pero es que me sorprende.

- No te culpamos - dijo Shinji mirando a Asuka que asentía con su cabeza -, nosotros tampoco terminamos de creerlo.

- ¿Se aman?

- Por supuesto que sí Misato! - gritó Asuka. A Shinji por su parte, todavía no terminaban de cerrarle las cosas, pero sabía que una vez que conocía la parte gentil de Asuka era imposible no enamorarse.

- Eso es lo importante. Bien, supongo que no puedo decir nada... sólo lo que ya les comenté de... ¿estaban protegidos?

Ninguno de los dos pilotos respondió.

- Diganme que sí - suplicó Misato; esta era la preocupación más grande de su vida.

Shinji, muy tímidamente, negó con la cabeza. Un 'QUÉ' mucho, pero mucho más fuerte que el anterior se escuchó en el departamento. A Misato se le habían acelarado las pulsaciones de una manera impresionante. Entonces, Asuka le dijo:

- Pero no soy fértil en esta fecha.

- ESO NO ME IMPORTA! TENDRÍAN QUE HABERSE PROTEGIDO!

Misato tomó un manojo de billetes de su cartera y se los dio a Shinji mientras le decía:

- Vas ya mismo a un kiosco cercano y compras una caja de preservativos de éstos - le dijo mostrandole la cara de una cajita.

- Misato... - le dijo Shinji

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo es que tú llevas preservativos?

- ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA, VAS YA Y ADEMÁS COMPRAS UN TEST PARA EMBARAZOS!

- Y donde se compran?

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! DAME ESO QUE VOY YO ASÍ NO TARDAMOS TANTO! QUEDENSE HACIENDO ALGUNA TAREA O MIREN LA TELEVISIÓN HASTA QUE VUELVA, ENTENDIDO?

Ambos asintieron sin ninguna intención de negarse ante semejante cara de monstruo enfrente suyo.

Se quedraon mirando la televisión, abrazados esperando a que Misato llegara.

Llegó a los quince minutos con su armamento y empezó a dar ordenes a la velocidad de... ¿qué? nada se compara...

- Asuka, tú te haces el test en tres o cuatro días. Hasta entonces no quiero que vuelvan a dormir juntos¿entendido?

Ambos miraban algo aturdidos mientras Misato seguía hablando del tema. Cuando terminó, ya eran cerca de las doce del mediodía por lo cual ella dijo que tenía que ir a Nerv para unas cuantas pruebas y les ordenó que salieran a pasear, para que no se quedaran sólos en la casa.

Salieron del departamento y apenas llegaron a la calle, Misato se subió al auto para no llegar tarde y les dio dinero suficiente para que hicieran lo que quisieran excepto el amor.

Misato se alejó y ambos comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano. Platicaron sobre sus vidas, lo que pensaban del otro antes de que todo pasara y alguna boludeces más... Increíblemente, parecían adolescentes normales que no tenían nada que ver con Nerv, los ángeles o cualquiera de esas cosas...

Caminando, caminando, se encontraron con Touji y Horaki. Los dos se sorprendieron al verlos tan felices tomados de la mano y platicando tan serenamente.

- Oi Shinji... qué hacen tomados de la mano!

Ambos se besaron enfrente de su reducido público, dejándolos atónitos...

- Somos pareja...

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- Qué somos parejas...

-Dejate de joder pelotudo, como vas a estar saliendo con esta pelirroja carcúlica e histérica!

- A quién estás llamando histérica, pelotudo pervertido...

- Y vos que te pensas qué...

- Cállense los dos! Antes de seguir discutiendo, Touji...

- Sí, que pasa?

- Vos y Horaki también están tomados de la mano, o no?

- estemmm... bueno... digamos que...

- Estamos en la misma situación que ustedes...

- Ustedes también!

SPOILER! Si alguien vio la película 'The End of Evangelion', Misato besa y promete a Shinji que después de derrotar a Seele le haría el amor como a un adulto. 


End file.
